


Serpent & Dove

by Jaegerbombastik



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Other, Poetry, Sestina, vague mentions of gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaegerbombastik/pseuds/Jaegerbombastik
Summary: The first three stanzas are Crowley's perspective and the last three are Az's. The envoi goes as follows:First verse - AziraphaleSecond verse - CrowleyThird verse - Both speaking to each other
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 5





	Serpent & Dove

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a secret santa gift to @KittZillaDraws on twitter!

i met you in the land of blessing, as eden  
crumbled apart i slithered to the top of the serpentine  
wall. where i met light personified; you were an angel  
that had given all your possessions away to eve  
and her husband. reaching back through time, i loved  
you then; in all your selflessness, grace, and friendship.

you’re nothing like me, conceited and void of true friends.  
i sit in a dank stonewall with myself and feelings from eden  
when i thought you would never leave my side, but love  
is tricky like that. it takes you and wraps you up like a serpent  
demanding your name before you even receive one – on the eve  
of creation. but it also flows and caresses like a guardian angel

watching over me, over us, keeping us safe from The Angel  
that wishes us dead, but you and i hold each other like close friends  
denouncing the death of what we’ve created since the fall of eve.  
He may chastise us and pull our strings but we will always have eden,  
a garden fit for two plus two million botanicals and a single serpent –  
i begin to realize that the almighty planned this from the beginning, love.

like a pair dancing in twos in modern day rome, we hold love  
flush to our corporeal bodies as if we’re both still the highest of angels.  
we hold it like you’re not hiding your face from me in the form of a serpent.  
i thought we were better than to do that to each other. i thought we were friends,  
but perhaps that was simply angel-think and not what was promised from eden.  
either way, my dear, let me show you the power of emotion you’ve felt since eve

turned to sin. let us warm our hands with each others this new years eve,  
since we’ve survived armageddon through the power of truth and love.  
please don’t allow me to forget what it means to gaze upon the face of eden  
and be head over heels as if the horizon didn’t once separate angels  
from demons. you, my sweetest, would never betray me as friend  
or foe because your heart is pure; your skin much softer than the serpentine

form you take on. much kinder than the eyes you claim belong to serpents.  
i was lonely while you slept and i don’t think you realized you awoke on the eve  
of the fall into sin, but i did. that’s when everything made sense – we’re not friends,  
you’re absolutely right. we’re so much more than that. i know you feel my love  
emanating when i sit too close and i’m sorry but i cannot control silly angel  
quirks, like wringing my hands and choosing not to condemn the serpent of eden.

please believe me, oh, serpent of love and grace  
the eve of my slumber, angel, i felt tired and constricted  
but there’s never a better friend than one made in eden.


End file.
